


I'm Back

by chikachoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikachoo/pseuds/chikachoo
Summary: Natsu welcomes Lucy home, in the way he knows best. NaLu Smut OneShot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was going to flesh this out a bit more, but I decided I’ve been late enough haha! I hope you enjoy your requested smut @nalufever . Also, credit where credit is due to @keii for her amazing NaLu art that gave me inspiration ;) This story is 10% some kind of plot and 90% smut.

She paused, a shuddering breath left passed her lips. Too much time had passed since she had left. A year to be exact.  Absence taught her that time moved slowly when parted from the second half of her soul.

Natsu.

He would be charging towards her any minute now. Finding her scent from miles away wasn’t unusual, it was in his nature. Rooted to the spot, Lucy couldn’t find it within her to move. Still debating what she was going to say, what could she say that would be believable. She had never lied to him before, technically it was lying by omission. He would never have accepted she had to find Aquarius alone.

Hence the reason, travelling to the continent via the spirit world so he wouldn’t be able to track her.  

“He’s not here you know.” Pivoting quickly to source the voice, piercings and coal orbs came into view, eyes focused on her as he spoke, “Salamander’s on a job.”

“Gajeel.” He hadn’t aged a day.

“I hope you’re back for good Bunny,” Before she could turn around and head back, his words made her stop.

“You hurt him.”

 _And myself,_ she added silently in her head.

“I know.” She whispered, because what else could she say.

“Are you coming in or not?” He asked after a moment of contemplative quiet between the pair of them, brushing past her with a nod that signified that she should follow. She did so without complaint.  

“How is Levi?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” He replied, patting her head gently as she caught up with his large ground swallowing footsteps.

Seeing Fairy Tail again sent her blood pressure soaring, happy memories surfacing in her mind. For now, she would concentrate on greeting her guildmates and worry about Natsu later.

-x-

Dragging her hand over the familiar stone wall, breathing in their home. Smoke, charcoal, rain, and wilderness, all Natsu. Looking around she noticed he hadn’t changed anything, the vase she placed in the corner, the little carvings he made her were still in the same arrangement above the fireplace.

In the front of their log burner, Happy’s sheepskin rug had surface dust, telling her that they had been away for a while.

Walking further inside and feeling jittery, tears threatening to form with nostalgia overwhelming her, Lucy sat down on the sofa. Laying down, Natsu’s red coat making a nice pillow to rest her head on. Nosing the fabric, a smoke-wood scent surrounded her, enabled long gone dreams to float into her psyche.

Planning for babies and growing old together, a pleasant pass-time, before and after she left.

Now, she wasn’t sure if he would forgive her, let alone take her back. Deciding to use her time efficiently she put herself to work, cleaning the house from top to bottom. After changing the bed linen and wiping over all the windows, she took the time to explore.

A small leather bound book lay on Natsu’s side of the bed, on closer inspection, it was her diary. It was worn, as though it had seen a lot more use in the years she’d been gone.

_Had he been reading it, trying to figure out why she had left?_

_Where she had disappeared too?_

The answer came to her almost immediately because  _yes_ , Natsu would track her to the ends of the earth. And like with Igneel, he would continue to do so until he found her.

He loves her with his entire being, she knew that without a doubt. Natsu didn’t do things in half measures.

It was all or nothing.

The reason she left as she did was to find Aquarius, which unfortunately was a task she had to complete alone, part of the test she had made for herself. She should have been annoyed that he intruded on her privacy, but he wouldn’t listen anyway.

Lucy buried herself under the covers, warm hues colouring the atmosphere and room, telling her it was nearly dusk.

She awakened to the noise of the door crashing open downstairs, a nervous feeling settling into her stomach when she realised that their reunion was imminent and fast approaching. Lucy pulled the covers over her head, in an ill attempt to hide and give herself time to prepare.

She wasn’t feeling ready, despite the hours she had just taken to think about him and what she could say. The bedroom door swung open, slamming into the wall loudly and she closed her eyes tightly, staying perfectly still.

Apparently, Natsu had other ideas, the quilt ripped off her form. Lying still, she made no move to turn around. She didn’t need to. Swung around by her ankles, Lucy came face to face with a sullen Natsu.

Positioned at the edge of the bed, his fingers gripping her thighs as he stood between them.

Neither said anything as they continued to stare. The urge to touch him, to feel his warmth, for the first time in what felt like an aeon. Lucy reached forward, using an elbow to support herself, as her fingertips grazed his chest.

Gripping her hand, Natsu flattened her palm on his chest, she felt his pounding heart underneath her fingertips. She stayed there for a moment, before tracing a path up his neck, to cup his cheek, her body rose to accommodate the movement. Face to face, his breath tickling her bottom lip, they drifted closer.

“Lucy,” Natsu growled her name, the noise full of heat, he grasped her neck, controlling her head as he took her lips. Canine teeth teased over her upper lip, then he lay butterfly kisses, making his way to the corner of her mouth. Placing a sweet kiss, a pause in momentum got the desired effect. Turning, Lucy tried to catch him, succeeding in a nibble before pulling away again.

Laying teasing pecks on her lips, she followed him each time with no success. Fed up with his teasing, she gripped his hair, her other arm looping over his shoulder. Smirking as she wrapped her legs around him, finding the leverage to pull him on top.  Two could play that game, but Lucy didn’t want to play right now.  

When they started their relationship, it became quickly apparent their arguments were settled carnally more often than not. She got too upset to speak and Natsu always acted on how he felt, getting straight to the point. Asking why he always initiated after an argument, Lucy received a typical Natsu answer.

_“Lucy all fired up, is the best Lucy. We always make it right anyway.”_

His unshakable faith in their relationship was amazing. Lucy had to agree, Natsu all fired up was sexy. She’d never admit it out loud but watching his strength and passion in a fight did things to her. Sometimes it got ridiculous, such as when he argued with Gray.

She should want to bang their heads together, instead, she wanted to pull him into a broom closet.

_Who said quickies didn’t get the job done?_

They had certainly christened a few surfaces at the guild. Not that she would ever tell Erza that. Right now, Natsu was in one of his rare intense moods, probably due to his still being mad. Angry Natsu fucked like the fire dragon in his soul, all heat and ferocity.

Groaning as he finally kissed her properly, sucking him into her mouth, pulling his hair every time his tongue twirled with hers. Pushing against his chest, flattening her breasts under his weight, loving the feeling of him surrounding her, pinning her to the bed.  

Using the hand gripping his hair, she trailed her nails down, over his shoulder blades lightly.  

Increasing the pressure as she moved, tense steely muscles resisted. He flexed, the motion inducing an age-old instinct to thrust. Hooking her leg over his thigh, she met his hips half way. Lucy slipped her hand under his waistband, gripping his buttock and forcing a slow grind that left her thighs shaking in pleasure.

“Naughty girl.” Natsu purred, dipping his hips slightly, allowing her to feel his bulge.

“Do you know why?” His voice was an octave lower, nibbling from her ear down to her throat, he placed open kisses on her pulse. Lucy writhed under him, desperate for attention, he knew her weaknesses and kissing her neck drove her wild, even thinking about it turned her on. Natsu knew it, not above using knowledge of her body to his advantage.

“I said,” Her breath hitched feeling a warm hand cup her breast, “Do”, his finger circled her nipple, “You”, trapping the tip with his thumb, “Know”, she let out a cry as he pinched, “Why?”

The lack of skin contact was maddening, heightening her sensitivity, Natsu always knew how to torture her.

“Left-” Warmth engulfed her nipple through her shirt, sucking her through the cotton fabric as she struggled to make an answer,

“I left.” He bit down at her words, giving a short burst of pain, before soothing the ache with his tongue. Slowly, using his other hand to hook the back of her knee, pushing it towards her chest, her calf resting on his shoulder.

“Yes. You did.”

Pulling away from her breast, he smirked at her soft whine of protest, still lightly massaging her flesh. Instead, sitting back on his knees keeping her leg suspended on his shoulder, he placed soft kisses along her calf.

He glanced up at her underneath hooded eyelids, moss green irises reflected pure sin and vengeance as he smoothed a hand over her inner thigh. Previously, she never would have thought Natsu would be the demon under the sheets. Other than typical male ogling when he saw her naked, he had never shown any interest. It wasn’t until after their first time, she found out the Devil wears Prada.

Or in Natsu’s case, a cheeky grin, and open vests.  

Lucy jolted, her hips vaulting off the bed when he pressed a thumb over her clit. He didn’t move, using the hand that was knocked off her breast to hold her down via her abdomen. The lack of movement was unbearable, instinctively she rocked upwards and yelped. His hand positioned directly above her bladder, applied force whenever she thrust upward. It gave her the unsettling feeling of needing to pass water, but it was also building an amazing pleasure in her core.

A risky game.

_Asshole._

“Natsu, you kinky bastard!” She twisted her lips, arching her back.

“Ah ah, Lucy.  I know you love it,” To prove his point, he circled her bud roughly and once again she tried to move with him. Crying out, her eyes rolled back at the beautifully erotic ache swelling inside. Moving on autopilot, she shoved her shirt and bra up, clutching onto her breasts creating her own pleasure.

“When you disappeared, I searched the entire house for clues,” Forest eyes held hers, his thumb following her cleft downward, the drenched fabric of her panties allowing smooth movement,

“I came across some interesting books in your drawers…”

_Oh no, he didn’t!_

“Heh, you know what I’m talking about.’

Lucy wailed as he pushed into her entrance, the fabric pulling tightly over her clit as he continued, voice almost bored if it wasn’t piqued with lust, “I think you’ve been holding out on me.”

Stretching her panties to the side, Natsu inhaled deeply, sighing in contentment.

“Look at you, so red, so pretty.” Lucy pinched her nipples to distract herself from the anticipation. Fingertips ghosted over her mound, she could barely feel it but it still caused a shiver to roll over her skin.

“It’s my favourite colour,” His eyes fixating on the prize he was about to indulge in flickered to hers, the lazy smile on his lips was deceptive. Natsu’s moss green depths were promising she would scream.

“…Especially on you.” Two digits started circling her hole, never entering, smearing her natural lubrication upward occasionally. The ache building to an unbearable level had her straining against the hand holding her down. Pressure in her abdomen, plus teasing caresses had her insides clenching harshly. Her other leg flailing as the sensation accumulated.

“Oh, my god. Natsu, please!” She begged, thrashing just a little.

“Since you asked so nicely…” He chuckled softly, but he still didn’t do what she wanted, for him to fill her.  Instead, he started teasing her clit with light touches, interchanging from a circling motion to flicking.  Arching her back, she let out a strangled moan.

She didn’t think she could get any more sensitive. It didn’t help she hadn’t had a proper orgasm in a year. Hadn’t felt his touch for too long.  

“Mmm, you have such a pretty pussy, so swollen and wet.” Husky and deep, his voice made her body tense and move, burning with desire for him.

“Your clit is so distended right now, asking for attention…” Natsu leant over her body, a hand pushing her head up to meet his, their foreheads touching not obstructing her view of his work.

“If I pinched it right now, would you cum Lucy?” Too overcome to say anything she stayed silent but apparently, that was a bad idea because his finger slid up, making her hips jolt.

“Answer me.”

 _“Yes.”_  He kissed her forehead tenderly before he made true on his suggestion. Trapping her bud between thumb and finger, he used them as a clamp, lightly pinching. Screaming, Lucy felt like her nerve endings were exploding in her groin, pain and pleasure causing tremors over her skin.

“I can’t, I can’t-” She managed to swat his hand away from her clit, Natsu was quick on his next attack. His hand returned to her stomach, he plunged two fingers deep inside, curling up to her sweet spot.

“It’s not over yet.” Lucy choked, saliva filling her mouth, as he moved his fingers continuously over her g-spot. The sloshing sounds from his moving fingers were deliciously lewd to her ears, as he forced her into another orgasm.  Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she felt her muscles contract, her heart rate soar, and she grabbed onto the bedsheets for support.

Claiming her mouth as she moaned, Natsu pulled his erection from his pants. Swirling the warmth of his tongue over hers, she could feel him starting to enter. Drowning in his scent and loving the feeling of being intimate once again, his penetration was slow. She could feel his heat, his high body temperature making her toes curl. As he pushed forward her hand shot out, stopping his progress temporarily.

“It’s been awhile, it hurts,” Lucy growled at his smug-ass grin, glaring at him.

“Too big for ya Luce?”

“Shut up.” She shot back with a small pout, letting out an embarrassing squeal when he rolled them over. Gasping as gravity sunk her further down onto his cock, the new position making it easier to adjust. Under no illusions that he was handing over the reins, feeling his grip on her ass and his knees rising behind her. Rocking gently, feeling his girth stretching her walls, she leant forward bracing herself on his chest.

Nose to nose, she stared into his forest depths falling deeper into a haze.

Strapping muscles contracted under her weight as he started moving, meeting her halfway.

There was nothing feminine about Natsu other than his sakura coloured hair, his body solid, masculine moulded through rigorous training and dragon/demon entities inside. An aura of danger and adventure surrounded Natsu, it’s what attracted her to him all those years ago. 

Even now she was still craving the thrill and how empowered she felt at his side. Arching her back, the friction on her aching nipples caused her lean into the hand kneading her ass. Her denim skirt rucking up above her creamy buttocks served as a turn on. Lucy would never tell, but role playing was a huge turn on.

She felt like a salacious schoolgirl. The feeling of his fingers gripping the skin close to where she wanted him was making her needy.

Warmth engulfed her nipple, playfully taking it between his teeth and sucking sporadically. Gripping his hair to pull him forward, she didn’t consider she had given up leverage. Wicked eyes met hers, locking his arms around her waist and digging his feet into the mattress. Natsu pistoned upwards his cock hitting the right spot, proving he still remembered how to drive her insane. A swift smack on her ass made her grind down, his tip hitting her cervix.

“Natsu!” A mixture of pain and pleasure had her pussy clamping down, feeling the ridges of his shaft as he forced his way in. His mouth switched breast to suck harshly on her neglected nipple, thrusting deep.

“I, I can’t-”

“You keep saying that,” Slowly gyrating in a manner that stroked her clit, his tongue leaving her nipple, pinching the other, rolling the nub between his fingers, “But you can.”

He pulled out leaving his tip resting at her entrance before plunging back in, bottoming out. Lucy bit into his shoulder, feeling the need to place a mark of her own. Breathing in the smell of sweat and sex as he continued, feeling her clit throbbing with need.

_Oh, she was so close._

Natsu slid his hand down to trace the skin where they joined, her legs instinctively tried to close as slid in two fingers alongside his dick, fondling her clit with every stroke.

“Such a hungry pussy.” Natsu’s gravelly voice and the feeling of being delectably full sent her careening into a powerful climax.  Nails digging into the sinewy muscle of his biceps, her lips sought his. Mouths dancing in a languid exchange of tongue, her eyes focused Natsu’s as she felt the heat of his release filling her.

Lying on Natsu’s chest, head tucked under his chin, she traced the Fairy Tail emblem. The silence wasn’t awkward, they basked in a serene peace. Sighing she enjoyed the soothing caresses on her scalp, Natsu wasn’t capable of doing nothing. He was always fidgeting or moving, and at times like this, she greatly appreciated it.

“That was quite the welcome home.” She said softly.

_Honestly, she didn’t expect anything less from her hell raiser of a boyfriend._

“I still haven’t forgiven you yet,” He quipped, his eyes glinting as he continued, “We still have lost time to make up for.”

“You left me as well!” She argued with a pout, and he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I know,” He shrugged it off, rubbing his fingertips into her scalp, “We’ll make up for that too.”

Lucy liked this plan.


End file.
